Her Big Fat Wrong Wedding
by AvalonReeseFanFics
Summary: One Shot - Jessie's about to get married, and Luke's not doing well with this. What happens when Jessie makes an impromptu visit and Luke gets a chance to tell her just how he feels - not good at descriptions - Luke/Jessie [Lessie] - Rate M for some mature topics


Her Big Fat Wrong Wedding

 **xStarletx**

 _A/N: So I've been rewatching all of Jessie because I've always loved the show. And I've noticed a distressingly lack of good Lessie fics so surprise-surprise guess who's writing one now. This will only be a one-shot but I have the ability to write more if you guys want more just tell me._

* * *

"You can't leave!"

Jessie paused in her packing and turned those dazzling eyes to me. I had long manage to stop freezing when her eyes met mine but couldn't help but feel the rush of electricity that charged through me when they did.

She pursed her lips in that kissable way I had always loved and sighed at me. "I know this is hard Luke, but you guys are all grown up. Your parents have decided you don't need me anymore."

I stomped my foot childishly hoping that would cement my point. "But I need you!" I cried. No literally I might have been crying at the time.

She came to my side, cupping a freckled cheek in her hand. "You're a big boy now Luke," she said, even though I disagreed. Sure I had one more year of high school and that meant I was one year away from being 18 and totally allowed to date her.

"You'll be just fine without me," she finished.

I frowned. I didn't want to be fine without her. I couldn't be fine without the love and light of my life. I sniffed lightly trying to fight back any tears that hadn't already escaped. "There has to be something I can do to convince you to stay," I whispered.

Jessie came back to my side, a small yet sad smile at me. I could didn't have to bend over much since I had started growing. She placed the smallest of kisses to my lips. It was our first kiss. Our only kiss. It set me on fire, like an electrical storm under my skin, but I had been too shocked to do anything, so I just stood there.

There's not a day that goes by that I don't think of the day Jessie left us and our first kiss. I think of what I could have done, how it could have ended differently if I had just done something... anything. Maybe if I told her how I felt, even if she already knew the depth to which that emotion ran in me. Maybe if I had actually kissed her. Maybe talked to my parents for the millionth time.

It had been five years since that day I last saw her. I was heartbroken, still am even though I'm better at hiding it now. To save myself I had ignored her. I didn't respond to her letters or emails, never picked up her calls. I made sure I wasn't home when she came to visit. I threw myself into my career. I was a famous dancer before I was 20, selling out stadiums so people could watch my moves. I threw myself into as many relationships as I could to get my mind off Jessie, it did not work.

So here I was, 22 years old and staring at this hideous Texas themed wedding invitation for the millionth time.

It came a month ago. I recognized Jessie's frilling writing. I had ripped it open in seconds. My heart stopped when I saw what it was for.

 _You are cordially invited to the Wedding of Jessie Prescott and Tony Chiccolini._

How could she do this to me? How could she marry that grease ball over me? Sure I hadn't talked to her but she was living in California pursuing her dream of becoming an actress. I didn't know Tony had gone out to get her or get with her. And how could she invite me to this travesty? Didn't she know how much I loved her? Or how much this would break me?

This had happened before with Brooks. It had crushed my heart then too but deep down I knew she wouldn't end up with him. I had seen the look in her eyes during those 'I do's right before she said no to him. I saw the way she looked at me, and I thought I saw a glimmer of something there, but she denied it as she always did. I was willing to wait then. Now it seemed I was out of time.

This was different than her last attempt down the aisle. Now she was with Tony, her supposed true love, the one who was meant for her. The one who moved out to California to be with her, who had given up everything, had loved her through all her ups and downs. He had been right there for everything while I couldn't have been, and while this meant everything to her, I would have been there in a heartbeat if I thought I could get away with it.

This left me spending my nights staring at the card in my PJs, sometimes crying or sometimes I'd end up ripping the thing into pieces only to tape it back together again. Wishing I was more man, that I could call her, or go to her, tell her how I felt. But my heart was breaking and I wasn't about to be logical with a broken heart.

This night I gratefully wasn't crying. With the wedding only a week away I was angry. I had begun pacing like a wild animal going through all the possible scenarios in my head, things I could do or say to stop this. Except I always talked myself out of it. To distract myself I was scrolling through the contacts in my phone looking for a suitable girl I could text for a booty call. I could definitely go for some angry sex at the moment. It was a good thing that I couldn't decide because someone knocked at the door. Lucky for me a girl had decided to come to me.

Throwing open the door I glared angrily down at the person who was "waking me up" and found a familiar red-head staring up at me.

* * *

 **Jessie's P.O.V**

Five years.

That's how long it had been since I had seen Luke. I wasn't stupid, I knew he was avoiding me. I just couldn't figure out why. I mean, I kept writing him, and emailing him and stopping by their house, but he was never there, and he never answered.

I had given that boy the best years of my life and now he couldn't be bother to answer?

I had so much I wanted to tell him. Like how I may not have gotten my dream job but I was the producer of a hit tv-show now based loosely on my life. I was rich now, maybe not Ross Rich but I at least had some money now. I had even scored the guy of my dreams. Tony was all mine now and we were about to get married. My life had completely made a turn for the better. Not that I wanted to brag.

Okay, I totally wanted to brag.

I thought that he would come to my wedding, or at least freak out about me getting married, but I got nothing. I had never been so insulted in my life. All those years of freaking out over all my boyfriends and going on about how much he loved me and he cut me off just like that?

Oh no, I was not letting that happen.

Sure it was a big gambling, show up out of the blue, when I could have just gotten his phone number from Ravi, but I wanted to see his face. I wanted to hear his problem from him, I wanted to look into his eyes when he realized how selfish and stupid he was being. And honestly I wanted to rub it in in-person.

My flight had gotten in late, and I knew I should have waited but I also knew he would be up at this time. Emma had told me all about his habits over the years. I thought all of this would be easy, he'd be up, we'd talk, he'd apologize and we'd be better from then on in.

What I wasn't expecting was him answering the door in nothing but a pair of sweatpants. Oh my god he had grown. He was a head taller than me and I was in my highest most expensive heels. His freckles, while lighter were still dusting his face, his shoulders had gotten so broad, his chest magnificently ripped all the way down to those washboard abs and oh my god what was I saying.

He was staring at me with those dark brown eyes filled with an intensity I had only seen in Creepy Connie and I forced myself to breathe, and speak.

"Hey stranger."

Really? Was that the best I could come up with?

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He leant against the doorframe casually, it was nice to see that he was still his cool confident self.

"Aren't you going to let your old nanny in?" I wondered. He silently obliged moving out of the way to allow me by. I couldn't help but stiffen as I walked by him, I was aware the second he moved, his arm barely grazing my shoulder as he reached past to shut the door.

His apartment was huge and completely modern it was an open floor plan, minimalistic design and the center point was the couch and entertainment system. Of course there was room to dance and show off his dance moves at all his infamous parties.

I liked that he let me look around before he gestured that I sit on his giant leather couch. I took the seat farthest from him, watching as he took the other corner from me and lounged back. We sat there silently staring at one another and I kept avoiding the intensity of his stare.

"So, how's California?" he asked me breaking the silence.

"Great, it's been really good for me," I told him noticing that his smile cracked a bit when I said that. "How's the professional dancing going? Good I'd assume at the state of you apartment."

"Great too. Constant stream of girls, lots of screaming fans, and tonnes of cash. Everything I've ever wanted," he said.

We lapsed into silence once more and I struggled to find something to talk about and ended up blurting out: "I know you're avoiding me!"

Yeah, that made that silence so much more awkward.

Luke just sat there, no longer fake smiling at me just staring as if he couldn't care less that he had hurt me for that long. The thought that he might not care about me at all, that he just got tired of me or something stupid like that was soul crushing.

"I don't get it. What did I do to you to make you so mad?" I asked. "I've tried everything! Wasn't I good friend to you Luke? Didn't you miss me?"

"Of course I missed you!" Luke snapped but if he had something else to say he wasn't about to tell me now.

"You haven't acted like it," I grumbled folding my arms over my chest.

"Unless you haven't noticed I've been busy," he growled. "Why are you at my house at two in the morning? Couldn't you have called first?"

"I could have called but you wouldn't have picked up," I shot back. I lounged back in my seat and pinned him with my most commanding glare. Back in the day that would have cracked him but he had grown up and now it didn't work anymore. "I'm here to see why you won't come to my wedding."

"Wedding?" he asked sounding genuinely surprised. "I didn't know you were getting married. So who's the lucky guy?"

"Tony, and as if you didn't know. I know you got the invitation!" I cried.

"I did not! This is the first time I've heard about it," he snarled avoiding my eyes.

I followed his eyes and found the invitation I had sent sitting on the table in front of me. His eyes widened realizing I had noticed it. We both lunged for it but I was faster, snatching it from him triumphantly.

That happiness, proving that he was lying after all faded as I turned it over in my hands. It looked like it had gone through hell, crumpled, ripped in places, stained with god knows what. I turned a dry glare to him daring him to find any excuse worthy of me not kicking his behind.

"I didn't like the font," he said with a shrug.

I didn't know what to say to that. Other then: "Clearly you have a problem with me."

"I do not have a problem with you!" he snapped standing up.

I shot to my feet as well and waved the practically destroyed card into his face. "Obviously you do!"

He glared down at me. "What is wrong with you Luke? How could you do this? After everything I've done for you, you just cast me aside like your dirty socks? You should be ashamed of yourself! If I was still your nanny I would ground you for a month!"

I was ranting and raving, throwing that card around while he visibly got angrier and angrier. Until suddenly, with a speed I should have known he had, Luke swatted the card out of my hand, gripping my wrist and pulling me closer to him. I found myself sucking in my breath out of fear, not that he'd hurt me because I knew he couldn't, but at being so close to him and found that he smelt delicious.

"Just tell me why you're mad at me," I pleaded. "Tell me what I did wrong."

"You broke my heart."

* * *

 **Luke's P.O.V.**

There I had said it! It was out there for her to hear, for her to see. And I was glad that she was surprisingly silent so I was assuming she was shocked.

How dare she show up here out of the blue and tell me that I should be ashamed. As if I wasn't already feeling guilty. I knew I was hurting her, but she was hurting me too, why couldn't she see that? All this time, all these years, how could she not know that I still loved her? That getting that stupid invitation had destroyed me. How dare _she_ do that to me?

"You left me Jessie!" I shouted, unable to quell my sudden rage. Look at me, I was so angry I was using Ravi-words. "You left me and I had to find a way to live without you. You being fine without me, not even missing me out in California broke me! You think I found a way to get over you? Well I never did. I told you, I have loved you from the first moment I saw you, I wasn't kidding, it wasn't some childish crush. I love you, I always have, and loosing you was too hard for me."

She was staring at me now, her big hazel eyes sparkling like she might cry. She was so close to me I could smell her perfume and the fly-aways in her hair were tickling my nose. It was great to finally be taller than her, it was even better to feel her skin under my palm since I had been dreaming about it pretty much since I was twelve.

I was gripping her tightly, probably leaving marks. I knew she could escape me if she wanted to, she was an army girl, and she could have flipped me by now. I didn't know why she hadn't and I wasn't about to ask why now.

"You think I want to watch you get married to some tool who doesn't deserve you?" I asked her suddenly.

"Luke... you're..."

"I know what you're going to say, about being too young. And I get that. But I can't stop loving you, I've spent five years trying and I'm miserable," I said. My grip loosened, I found my fingers moving up and down her arms, taking in the feel of her smooth skin. I tried to keep my cool but I was probably blushing, I mean who wouldn't be after gushing their darkest secrets to the love of their lives?

I pulled her to my chest, her hands flattening against my shoulders and that electricity I remembered sparked to life beneath my skin. I could feel her heart beating rapidly, I could feel her breath sticking in her throat and I knew that she could feel the same in me. "Tell me you don't at least feel something Jessie," I whispered.

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, but no sound came out. No attempt to tell me no, no attempt to flip me or push me off. So when I lowered my mouth to hers I expected at least some resistance, and was more than surprised to find that there was nothing except a hot hunger that matched mine.

I wanted to go slow, not push her, but I couldn't help myself. I had spent so many years dreaming of this moment and now that it was finally here I wasn't the cool suave man I had envisioned but a heavy hot for it man who couldn't wait to get more. She was stiff to begin with, no doubt arguing with herself about the propriety of all of this. But once I had her on the couch pinned between my chest and the expensive leather the passion won the argument and she stopped fighting her desires.

We explored each other, tested each other's limits, we said no words after that but exchanged moments with our eyes and hands. She showed me what she wanted and I willingly obliged her every whim. It was everything I dreamed of and more, it was magic and perfect. A complete electrical storm of sexual energy. But you can imagine my surprise when I woke the next morning and found that my apartment was Jessie-less.

I found myself sitting in bed, angry, hurt, and confused. How could she have just left me like that? I thought that we had something. All of that couldn't have been one sided. I knew she had felt at least some of that. There was no denying it now, she had feelings for me. So why did she run away. Honestly I could think of a million reasons, starting with she did just cheat on her fiancée with the kid she used to look after that has a seven year age difference with her. So I guess I kind of got it, but honestly she could have at least stayed for breakfast, I'm sure I could have made her toast... or ordered something up to my apartment as I wasn't entirely sure how to work a toaster... or if I had one.

But I knew one thing for sure. I wasn't letting go of her now.

* * *

 **Jessie's P.O.V.**

I never should have gone to see Luke. It was a horrible idea. I should have known better. Here I was, a week later, the day of my wedding and all I could think of was Luke. And everything we had done.

Unfortunately it was all looping through my mind, replaying every amazing... sweaty... perfect... moment. God sex had never been that good with Tony.

Shaking my head for the millionth time that day I stormed across the room. Looking out the window of the lovely church I had booked should have calmed me. It was a nice view, with a beautiful pond and amazing flowers. But all I could think of was Luke and what I had done with him.

Why couldn't I stop thinking about it?

More importantly why couldn't I stop thinking about him?

It wasn't just guilt anymore, I found myself missing him, the feel of him. I was filled with a need to hold him close again, to kiss him again. And... and... oh this was ridiculous.

It was like I was a love struck teenager all over again. I couldn't do this now, not with Tony out there ready to marry me. The guy who had stuck with me through thick and thin. He loved me more than anything and I was supposed to love him too.

I was starting to think that maybe I didn't after all.

I was pacing the rented room when my dad came in, telling me it's time to go. I could barely breathe as I walked down that aisle. Everything looked just like I imagined it. I was in the perfect white dress, the exact same one I used when I was marrying Brooks just with pink accents all over it, Tony looked devilishly handsome in his suit smiling brightly at me even though I couldn't bear to look at him. There were pink flowers, pink carpet, pink bridesmaids (still Emma and Zuri) Ravi in a black suit and pink tie to match and all I could think was that I wished Luke was here like he was for my Wedding with Brooks.

Though I had a feeling that it wouldn't have gone well after what had happened last week.

The wedding started and I couldn't look Tony in the eye. I barely listened to the pastor as he read off everything. I kept looking around at the faces watching me get married, none of them were the faces I wanted to see. I knew that he wouldn't show up. If anything he was too proud to come after me. I stumbled through all my vows hoping that Tony couldn't tell that I was thinking of someone else.

Then the I do's came and my heart stopped beating, could I really do this? Could I marry Tony when I couldn't stop thinking about Luke? Maybe I would get over this, I mean maybe it was a one-time thing, and maybe I was being delusional... and a scum bag.

"Do you take this man to be your husband?"

There it was the million dollar question. Was I going to do this? Was I going to say yes? Could I after sleeping with someone else? When I was pretty sure I was falling in love with that someone else?

The doors banged open and someone shouted "Wait!" I turned to the back and saw Luke running down the aisle. He was in a black tux, looking all sorts of dapper and flustered.

He caught sight of me finally and lost his breath once more. He didn't have to say anything for me to know that he thought I looked beautiful.

"She doesn't," he said, answering my question for me. He held out a hand to me and I knew that this was the choice of a lifetime.

* * *

 **Luke's P.O.V**

She put her hand in mine and that was all I needed. Turning I ran with her down the aisle laughing at her excited giggles. We broke out of the doors and I ushered her to my car, helping her get her whole dress in before sliding across the hood to get to my side, all James Bond Style.

She was still laughing as we took off and I didn't have to guess what was coming my way once we stopped somewhere to get her in a more appropriate choice of attire. Finally, things were as they should be and I was most definitely never letting go again.


End file.
